Talk:Rey/@comment-4651435-20170823024016/@comment-454133-20180401200214
This thread went from a disagreement to toxic about 4 replies in. That's when we admins tend to step in and put a lid on the grease fire. It's one thing to provide dissenting opinions and discuss different points of view, it's quite another to be passive-aggressive or hostile about it. This is also an old thread, one which most people have moved on from; I'm not happy to see someone trying to revive toxicity in what's become an off-topic discussion with no favorable endpoint. Mind you, unlike a lot of forums or wikis, I don't respond in these matters with the ban hammer; in fact it takes quite a bit to provoke that from me (it's actually only ever been used against spammers thus far). This is hardly the admins resorting to a tactical nuclear strike. I've instead told you "this has wandered far from the topic and tone that's appropriate for this wiki; please move to the FFG forums". I also mentioned that the tone had turned bitchy and whiny, which is a big reason why it belongs on the FFG Forums, not here. I'm happy flinging people's turds back at them to put things into context. It was rude, but sometimes admins are rude because ending the argument is more important than not offending a poster who's on the warpath. And pumping the breaks like that is usually all that's needed: people cool off, things move on, and generally the same people come back to contribute positively later. My goal here is to keep people relatively on-topic, and to keep the toxicity on FFG's doorstep, so when new players visit here they're not washed away in a wave of toxic arguments. I feel so, so sorry for anyone whose introduction to the game is the FFG forums. It's mostly new players visiting here, and an FFG-style holy war isn't a good way to introduce someone to the community and encourage them to stay. ;) Also worth noting... this is a really old thread (August 2017 was 7 months ago). And like in a lot of these cases, TheJrade isn't a bad person at all; they're actually pretty cool and have been pretty active here and friendly. And that's the point -- killing what was becoming a toxic conversation preserved that friendliness here. Tempers cooled. Everyone dropped it and moved on. The discussion ended and everyone moved on, as intended. This is a battle you're fighting for yourself, not for them. If you feel that I've overstepped my bounds, I suggest you complain to the Wikia staff that a mean admin is doing mean things and you feel he's not allowed to do that. You can take screenshots of this thread and post that as evidence of my nefarious misdeeds. But my first responsibility is to keep this place from turning into the FFG Forums... which I keep saying, but I don't think people always understand. Go visit and lurk there for a while, maybe ask some questions. It's quite the dice roll: don't roll crits. I've developed a sense of smell that alerts me of FFG-level shenanigans, and I'm quick to yank chains and pull people back. That ain't gonna change, man. Look, you're an anonymous user. You're hardly invested in the community. Most of us can't tell you apart from the other anonymous users without a lot of IP analysis, and most don't have the patience for it. If you want to be taken seriously, make a username and start contributing helpfully. Anonymously finger-waggling at the admins is so easy to do; it takes no effort, you've invested nothing, and I doubt you're as invested in the community as the guy I rudely reprimanded half a year ago. I'd be more concerned if one of the regular contributors here took me aside and said, "Whoa Wazat, that wasn't cool. Please apologize.". I'd be worried if TheJrade asked for an apology, which I'd eagerly give (BTW TheJrade you rock, and sorry man). But the anonymous user telling me it's not okay to end the argument? Nah. You're clearly offended, anon, but that's kinda just tough? Take complaints about Rey's character to Wookiepedia where you'll be on-topic. Take rage and bile to the FFG forums where it'll be indistinguishable from the landscape itself. The main goal of the wikia discussions is answering earnest questions about the game, and otherwise discussing the game itself. When things drift too far from that goal or an appropriate tone, the discussion has to end there.